Hija del Caos
by Saizho Zukeen
Summary: El idilio entre La Demonio de Blanco y la Ángel de Negro avivará una gran llama insondable que decidiría el sino de todos los reinos oníricos... Otro Nanofate con alusiones a Dark-Souls...
1. Tortura Sensual

**Hija del Caos**

**Capítulo 1: Tortura Sensual**

– Ay no, Fate-Chan, para… Déjame en paz…

Se quejaba la chica que era prisionera de las manos que terminaban en garras que la acariciaban con frenesí en medio de aquel arrebato. Pedía ser liberada mas no podía asegurar si eso era lo que en verdad deseaba.

– No voy a parar… Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a vos…

Inclemente y fuera de toda cordura declaró a voces la desfachatez de su desvergüenza. ¿Qué había sido de la jovencita recatada que era reconocida por todos desde su tierna infancia? Perdida ante un delirio inexplicable Testarossa Fate jamás había conocido este deseo que la embargó apenas volvió a ver a Takamachi Nanoha.

– Ah, Nanoha, sos hermosa…

Proclamaba Fate totalmente perdida, sin importarle si la otra disfrutaba o no y sin pedir opinión. Pensaba que era suficiente con que esos ojos azulados no le fueran indiferentes.

– No, Fate-Chan, me das miedo…

Lo que le sucedía a Fate iba más allá de su discernimiento, como algo intrincado y que provenía desde la oscuridad de su interior. Incontrolable se apoderaba de ella cuando la mujer de ojos azules la miraba…aunque una parte de ella sabía que estaba mal, sus impulsos se desataban para dar rienda a la más certera y palpable sensación de atracción y sentimiento que sublimaba su cuerpo. Era algo más que gustar, era más que sólo deseo… A lo mejor la mujer la hacía posesa de la locura. ¿Cómo es que con solo verla había terminado en aquel fango? ¿Qué importaba hundirse? Si de algo estaba segura, es que no quería dejarla escapar…y de una u otra manera, consumaría esa pasión, que en lo que llevaba de vida, le era incomparable.

Fate se adentró en la ropa interior de Nanoha con una ágil facilidad, encontrando esa preciada y prohibida parte, rebosante de humedad, empapado en jugos vaginales. La perpetradora sonrió de satisfacción, al ver que sus caricias eran tan efectivas, en la no tan inocente y dulce chica. Por otra parte Nanoha se sonrojó de la vergüenza al ser descubierta, incapaz de poder ocultar su impuro deseo. Los dedos, curiosos, se movieron con ansia tocando sobre los labios vaginales, y ese botón que transmitía fogones de placer en el cuerpo de su dueña. Fate siguió acariciando con maestría y aprehensión esa parte, que le regalaba en mejor tacto sentido bajo su mano. Sin querer evitarlo, se introdujo entre aquellas paredes, que la apretaron con intensidad desde el primer momento.

– Aaah… Jaaah…

Jadeó Nanoha ya sin poder contener la voz…

Nanoha debía admitir que si bien esa mujer tenía una brillante forma de seducir, con esos brillantes orbes carmesí, en especial sus gestos, su sonrisa o la manera de contornear sus caderas cuando se le acercaba, y que le hacía perder la razón cada vez que la tocaba: era algo más, que la atraía, que la llamaba, que le hacían desfallecer, ante su tacto…era triste saber, que era sencillamente porque era ella, y sin más, quería dejarse llevar, y entregarse a esos brazos…pero no debía, no era lo correcto, debía olvidarla…

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Fate misma, la recientemente nombrada emperatriz del reino del caos, denominado Midchilda, la había secuestrado. Eso fue cuando el ejército de ese barbárico país irrumpió como un relámpago en el territorio invadido azotando la capital del reino de los sueños, llamado Alhazard. Su único objetivo era el de secuestrar a la princesa Nanoha, de la cual una espía que actuaba en ese reino (cuyo nombre era Lutecia Alphine) oyó rumores de los mismos reyes de que su hija poseía grandes poderes curativos. Esta información llegó a oídos de Fate y como desde hace algunos años su hermana mayor Alicia había caído en coma después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento físico la madre de estas dos que respondía al nombre de Precia enloquecía poco a poco y terminó de perder la cordura cuando su hija más querida cayó finalmente en coma y Fate asumió poco después como nueva emperatriz. Desde ya que Precia hizo todo lo posible para hallar alguna especie de cura para Alicia pero la eterna rivalidad acérrima que rallaba con el odio entre Midchilda y Alhazard y con otros reinos hizo que Precia nunca buscara mucho más allá de los territorios oníricos del caos ni pidiera asistencia fuera de su propio reino. Ahora la ex emperatriz estaba casi postrada en cama mientras cada tanto gime el nombre de Alicia. Todo esto obviamente entristecía a Fate pero su mayor pena fue saber que según el informe de Lutecia los poderes curativos de la princesa Nanoha se realizaban mediante un intercambio equivalente… Es decir, que Fate pareció corroborar el informe de la espía cuando interrogó a su prisionera. Y fue ahí cuando Fate se encontró en medio de un dilema… Dicho de otro modo si Nanoha hacía despertar y curaba a su hermana ella misma, la curadora misma, caería en coma… Pero Fate se había enamorado de su prisionera a primera vista, fue como un flechazo cuando la vio recostada tranquila en medio de aquel jardín repleto de lirios de uno de sus palacios reales. Fate entonces optó por seguir sus egoístas deseos en vez de curar a su hermana lo que muy posiblemente le devolvería la cordura a su madre… ¿Ya que al final qué quedaría para ella misma…? Precia nunca la había querido tanto como a su primogénita y sobre todo así perdería a la que ya denominaba el amor de su vida y a su hermana mayor en verdad casi ni la conocía… Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero su deseo impuro se impuso en su psiquis…

Además de todo esto notaba que Nanoha por fin empezaba a ceder ante sus caricias como ahora mismo lo comprobaba en esa enorme cama mientras le introducía dos dedos en la concha…

– ¡Ah, Fate-Chan…!

Nanoha acabó en medio de un gritito lleno de placer y Fate se relamió los dedos impregnados de wasca. Ambas estaban ahora completamente desnudas y la emperatriz abrazó de lado a su prisionera mientras que Nanoha simplemente se dejó abrazar. Nanoha tenía un brazo sobre la frente y el otro en paralelo al cuerpo y seguía notando los retazos del orgasmo. Fate se acomodó otro poco bien pegada a Nanoha y se estaba adormilando…

– Fate-Chan… yo… te…

Fate al escuchar los murmullos de Nanoha se sentó y le llevó una mano al cachete de Nanoha.

– ¿Sí, Nanoha? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Nanoha agarró la mano que tenía en el cachete y habló en los siguientes términos:

– Fate-Chan, mi prometido Yuuno-Kun y las demás gentes de mi reino deben estar buscándome… No quisiera que haya una guerra entre nuestros reinos… Por favor libérame y deja que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Fate se levantó bruscamente de la cama y miró al horizonte lejano más allá de la ciudad plagado de volcanes y de ríos de lava ardiente a través del gran ventanal del cuarto. Ahora estaba molesta con Nanoha por seguir siendo deshonesta para con ella. ¿Qué le podía importar a ella, la emperatriz, lo que hicieran o no los habitantes de Alhazard? El ejército demoníaco de Midchilda estaba muy bien entrenado y equipado y ella misma era una luchadora y guerrera consumada. Nada ni nadie se interpondrían en sus deseos y menos en su caprichoso ser. Volteó y miró a Nanoha a los ojos desde la distancia, pues su cuarto era bastante grande. Esa mirada que tenía Nanoha era una mezcla de nerviosismo con anhelo. A Fate le encantaba que su amada sintiera lo segundo en su presencia.

– Nanoha, ya sabes que lo único que pido es tu lealtad mientras que el amor lo sentirás por mí a su debido tiempo.

La Testarossa sonrió con un dejo de cinismo. Ella era todo ardoroso deseo de poseer a esa muchacha. Era increíble pero Fate no quería reprimir estos deseos. ¡Se notaba tan placentero! ¡Sentía tanta paz mental cuando sólo la pasaba bien con Nanoha! Sí, Fate estaba un poco molesta con su pelirroja ahora mismo pero ya se le pasaría… Sólo un poco más y Nanoha caería ante sus encantos… ¡Ya lo podía notar!

**Continuará…**


	2. El Corazón Desbocado

**Hija del Caos**

**Capítulo 2: El Corazón Desbocado**

Lutecia vio a través de la ventana de su pieza, que se ubicaba en el cuarto piso de uno de los gigantescos palacios de la capital de Midchilda, que daba al gran jardín trasero del mismo, que la empetratriz y su prisonera estaban caminando lado a lado mientras sonreían y hasta se reían.

– ¿Lutecia-Chan…?

Lutecia volvió al oír a Kyaro, que se desperezaba sentada en la gran cama que compartía con Erio. Lutecia se le acercó parsimoniosamente con una sonrisa, llevó una mano hacia el cachete de su novia y la besó en los labios.

– Ay no, ya sabes que no deberíamos besarnos antes de que ambas nos cepillemos los dientes o sería sucio…

– Ninguna parte tuya es sucia para mí.

Después de decir algo tan trillado Lutecia puso atención al durmiente Erio.

– Por lo que ronca parece que quedó muy agotado por lo de anoche…

Mencionó Lutecia largando una risita mientras que Kyaro se llevó ambas manos a los cachetes sonrojándose por el pícaro comentario de su novia. No era la primera vez que habían tenido un trío sexual pero sí que por alguna razón esta vez lo habían hecho demasiado intenso. O bueno, en realidad era porque Lutecia volvió a Midchilda después de meses enteros como espía en Alhazard sin haber sufrido ninguna clase de daño y eso había que celebrarlo a lo grande en algún momento y decidieron tener sexo salvaje anoche. Tras volver del baño y vestirse Kyaro le formuló la siguiente pregunta a Lutecia:

– ¿Todo resultó ser cierto, Lutecia-Chan…? ¿Aquella princesa podría llegar a curar a Alicia-Chan…?

– Sí, así es. No sólo lo investigué sino que lo comprobé yo misma... Pero eso no es lo que quiere la emperatriz Testarossa para con ella.

– ¿Y entonces qué tiene pensado para ella…?

– Ven a verlo vos misma.

Kyario se acercó a la ventana junto a Lutecia y vio hacia la parte del jardín que se alcanzaba a ver bien y allí vio cómo ambas estaban sentadas sobre un mantel mientras la emperatriz le confeccionaba con gran habilidad una corona hecha con flores rosadas a la prisionera (que ya poseía un collar hecho de las misma clase de flores). Las dos se sonreían y se hacían mimos varios…

– Oh…

Kyario se llevó cerca de la boca abierta una mano hecha un puño al entender la situación.

**Con Nanoha y Fate…**

– Fate-Chan, no me lo llegó a explicar del todo bien pero ya pasaron muchos días y nunca me dijiste por qué… me secuestraste…

Nanoha dijo lo último en un susurro pero que Fate alcanzó a escuchar con claridad. La rubia entonces le colocó la corona de flores a su amada y le respondió lo siguiente:

– Nanoha… ya sabes que los reinos oníricos son sistemas bastante cerrados en sí mismos… Pues bien, mis padres, los anteriores emperadores de Midchilda, querían unir los tejidos de todos los reinos oníricos por medio de nuestra Llama del Caos, que es el enlace del fuego mantenido durante incontables generaciones por las sacerdotisas del Santuario del Enlace del Fuego. Para ello debían enlazar nuestra llama primigenia con las llamas equivalentes de los otros reinos oníricos conocidos y eso sólo es posible sacrificando a las guardianas de aquellos enlaces del fuego mediante un simple pero atroz ritual… Bien, mi padre Leonardo inició las hostilidades para con Midoriya para llegar hasta la llama principal de ese otro reino pero falleció cuando intervino el ejército de Alhazard que rápidamente se enteró de sus intentos… Esto lo hacían porque querían mucho más poder del que ya tenían… Las llamas enlazadas por medio de la magia de las sacerdotisas purifica el cuerpo y una de las tantas cosas positivas que se logra con esto es rejuvenecerlo. Sí, Nanoha, mis padres querían obtener algo así como el elixir de la eterna juventud. Pero por fortuna no todos mis profesores y tutores me enseñaron a pensar solamente en mí… Me enseñaron ante todo a razonar y ser solidaria… Sólo te secuestré porque mi madre así lo ordenó… Ella quería extorsionar a Alhazard a enlazar su llama con la nuestra a cambio de devolverte con vida… Pero mi madre ya estaba muy enferma cuando me dio esa orden y muy poco después cayó en coma… Y bueno… el resto ya lo sabes…

Fate le mentía descaradamente pero la primera notaba que si le contaba toda la verdad a Nanoha las cosas no irían como ella quisiera. Simplemente la había secuestrado a fin y al cabo porque se había enamorado de ella… Cuando Nanoha la abrazó pudo notar la compasión que irradiaba su casi novia. Y entonces supo que la pelirroja se había tragado por completa esa gran mentira porque al fin y al cabo una verdad a medias no es más que una mentira… Por su parte Fate ya había hecho trizas el poco afecto que le profesaba a su madre y a su hermana mayor… Ahora, ante ella, tenía a su amada, a la que no quería soltar. Fate no sabía si alguna vez podría dejar de notar tanto enamoramiento hacia Nanoha pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado porque Fate era ahora ante todo una criatura del momento. En cuanto a sus funciones reales las tenía delegadas a Scaglietti Jail y a su hija mayor Quattro al menos por unos cuantos días más.

Cuando Nanoha terminó de asimilar todo lo que le había contado Fate la primera se expresó del siguiente modo:

– Ay Fate-Chan, es por esto que deberías dejarme volver a Alhazard… No, no te molestes. Déjame terminar de hablar: si no vuelvo pronto a mi reino podría desatarse una guerra y no quiero eso para nuestros reinos. Yo encontraría alguna forma de que nos viéramos de vez en cuando y hasta podríamos unir nuestros reinos de alguna otra forma en vez de hacerlo por el enlace del fuego…

Fate besó en la frente a Nanoha y para sus adentros sonrió con cinismo. Ya había dominado a Nanoha después de un mes y medio de haberla secuestrado y de ofrecerle una tortura sensual. Fate ahora podría pasar a la siguiente parte de su plan amoroso: soltar a Nanoha para que fuera a su reino pero que Nanoha por su propia voluntad volviera poco después a quedarse en el suyo de por vida. El viaje entre los espacios que separaban a los reinos oníricos eran extensos además de que a veces podían llegar a ser peligrosos y Fate no quería que Nanoha se desplazara entre el tejido onírico más de la cuenta… Nanoha sería su chica mimada y le ofrecería todo lo que tenía… y lo único que quería de Nanoha eran su lealtad y su amor… Ya estaba más cerca de lograr uno de los objetivos que deseaba para su vida: tener a una pareja estable. Lo siguiente sería firmar la paz con Midoriya y Alhazard. Acompañaría a Nanoha a Alhazard con una reducida escolta y tergiversaría la verdad que ante los oídos de sus vecinos sonaría a excusas pero a la larga ella haría de su mentira una verdad. Nada podía salir mal, ¿verdad?

**Continuará…**


End file.
